Drunken Amu
by BubblyAng3l
Summary: Amu is really stressed and Ikuto tries to help. But when Rima calls for a party, will there be peace and possibly love? AMUTO all the way!


**Krystal: Ok hey everyone, I know i know we haven't finished Summer Adventures but I had an idea of a one-shot.**

**Kathy:Yea so, plz enjoy **

**Emma: Yah -huh!!**

**Ikuto:So what's gonna happen?**

**Krystal: Here...*hands Ikuto the script***

**Ikuto: *reads and then smirks evilly at Amu***

**Amu:What? she asked nervously**

**Kathy, Emma,Krystal: *sweatdrops***

**Ikuto:*still smirking* Kathy, Krystal and Emma does not own Shugo Chara in any way.......but I wish they did.**

*******************************************************

***Drunken Amu***

**(Normal POV)**

"Man, I'm so stressed," a pinkette said to her four charas while flopping down on her bed tiredly. She's 17 and has hazel eyes, and waist length pink hair. She is a high school heart throb. Every girl envies her and every guy wants her.

"No duh," said her blue chara.

"Thanks Miki, that makes me feel much better," the pinkette replied sarcastically.

"No problem, Amu-chan," Miki said smirking at her owner.

"Amu-chan, I'm worried about you desu~," said her green chara.

"Well Su, I'm sorry for worrying you but I have a lot of things to do," Amu said.

"It's true, she is the Student Council President, the Dance Team Captain, the Basketball Team Captain, the Girls' Soccer Club Captain, the President of the Culinary Arts Club and the President of the Art Appreciation club," said her yellow chara.

"Thanks for the reminder, Dia," said Amu tiredly remembering the weekend she has ahead of her. What a shame.....a 17 year old has a lot of work to do on a Friday evening.

"Don't forget, her Math, English, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, Art and Home Ec, homework," said her pink chara. Amu held up her head tiredly.

"Do you girls like my misery?" she asked irritated.

"Hmm.... we wonder," said all 4 of them simultaenously. Amu groaned frustratedly and tiredly.

" A lot of work we have , I see," said a husky voice. Amu recognizes that voice anywhere.

"Yes, Ikuto" Amu said not bothering to hold up her head.

"Ok, lemme help you with some of the work you have," Ikuto said. Amu's head shot up.

"YOU help me?!?!" she asked surprised.

"Why is that so surprising?" he asked while smirking.

"N-Nothing," she said while blushing, " anyway if you're going to help me lets get started now."

"Ok," Ikuto answered boredly.

***4 hours later***

**8:30p.m.**

"FINALLY!!!!!" Amu shouted with relief. She finished all her homework, with the help of Ikuto, and she planned her meetings for the weekend.

"Thanks for helping me, Ikuto," Amu said to the blue-haired man. Then she saw him smirk. This can't be good. All of a sudden Ikuto picked her up bridal style and threw her on the bed. Before she could get away he pinned her wrists down and climbed on top of her.

"So _Amu-koi_, where's my reward?" he asked teasingly.

"W-What r-r-reward?" Amu asked while blushing 100 shades of red.

"My reward for helping you," he stated. Her cool n spicy character came out.

"There's no reward you, pervert," Amu said stubbornly still blushing.

"Aww, Amu-koi, that's mean," he faked hurt.

"I don't care if it's mean or not and stop calling me Amu-koi because we're not dating," Amu said looking away and blushing.

"Yet," Ikuto said with an even wider smirk. Amu, if possible, just blushed even more shades of red. All of a sudden her phone started ringing.

_Every night I rest in my bed_

_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes_

_I'm going out of my head lost in a fairy-_

Amu got to her phone in time.

"Moshi Moshi?" she said in the receiver.

_"Amu, me, Nagi, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Utau and Kairi are coming over because we're gonna have a party," _said a voice. It was definately Rima.

"Okay Rima, lucky that my parents and Ami are out of town," Amu said.

_"Come to the door then," _she said then hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Ikuto.

"Rima," Amu said going through her room door. She ran downstairs, and opened the door to find everyone there.

"Hey Amu," Rima said boredly.

"Hey." Then everyone came in. Ikuto came downstairs. All of a sudden Tadase character changed.

"YOU THIEVEING CAT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!"

"Yo Kiddy king," Ikuto said indifferently.

"Here Amu, " Rima said handing her something. Amu gasped.

"Rima, not again," Amu said.

"Yes again now take it," she said.

"But last time-," Amu started.

"I don't care about last time just take it," Rima ordered. Amu mumbled a bunch of profanities under her breath and took it from Rima. It was beer.

***1 hour later***

Rima, Utau, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, Amu, Tadase and Nagi were wasted by this time. Ikuto had a lot but he was still sober enough. Sober ENOUGH! Keyword:enough.

"Hey guys," Amu started in a slurred voice," does any, any of you h-have their I-pod?" Ikuto reached in his pocket and took out his own. Amu got up and took it from him and kept on stumbling towards the amplifiers. She pressed shuffle and Low by Flo Rida (do not own) started playing. All of a sudden Amu perked up.

"C'mon Ikuto, let's dance," she said while grabbing his hand. Ikuto smirked and went along with Amu. Amu started grinding against Ikuto. And soon enough everyone else was dancing.

Amu + Music + Drunk = A very satisfied Ikuto.

All of a sudden Amu started flirting with Ikuto.

"Ikuto-Koi, you know you're SEXY with a capital S right," Amu said while giggling uncontrollably. Ikuto smirked, and very widely.

"Amu-koi thinks so?" he played along while smirking.

"Yes,yes she does, she yearns for Ikuto-koi, hahahahaha," Amu said slightly slurred. All of a sudden Amu grabbed Ikuto by his shirt collar and kissed him. He was shocked but then smirked and started to kiss back. Amu did something expected. She begged for entrance with her tongue and Ikuto gladly gave her. They explored each other's mouths and then Ikuto picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. When they reached Ikuto threw her on the bed and started tracing butterfly kisses up and down her neck. Amu moaned his name.

"Amu, you sure about this?" Ikuto asked seriously. Amu just pulled him into another kiss.

***Next morning***

Amu woke up with an excruciating looked around and saw that she was in her parents' bedroom. She looked around.

_"Why am I in here?" _she asked herself puzzled. Then she looked next to her and saw a sleeping Ikuto. She gasped. Then tried to remeber last night. And thats when it hit her, like a million dodgeballs at gym. She got up swiftly and looked for her clothes to put them on, but Ikuto woke up before she could escape.

"Amu," he said groggily. Amu turned a million shades of red. Ikuto got out of bed and walked towards Amu and pinned her hands on the wall.

"Amu-koi did you enjoy last night?" Ikuto asked whilst smirking. She blushed and looked away. Then a tear went down her face. Ikuto was beyond shocked.

"What's the matter, Amu, I knew we shouldn't have done this," He said regrettably. Amu immediately looked at Ikuto.

"It's not that," she said sniffling," it's just that I always have been in love with you but, I was scared that when you got what you wanted you would leave." Ikuto stared at her in shock.

"Why would you think something like that?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe because you could get any girl you want," she said while the tears were running down her face. Ikuto wiped them away.

"I could but I chose you, you know why?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Because I love you," he said. Amu's eyes were immediately the size of dinner plates and a fresh new batch of tears came sliding down. Tears of Joy. He pressed his lips onto hers and it was a short, sweet kiss. They let go for air. Amu smiled and Ikuto smiled a genuine smile. They got dressed and went downstairs. Tadase was sleeping on the coffee table, Nagi passed out on the couch with Rima slouched over on his belly. Yaya was laying on the kitchen counter. Kairi was on the floor. Kukai in front of the front door and Utau on the dining table. All of a sudden Amu started bursting out laughing at her friends positions. She laughed really loud because she woke them up.

"Urasai," Rima said with her eyes half open.

"Yea, Amu, you're so loud," Utau said lazily.

"Sorry but you guys should see your positions," Amu said calming down," anyway c'mon guys lemme bring you home." She grabbed the keys to her car and dropped everyone home. Then she went back home with Ikuto.

"Amu, when are your parents coming back?" Ikuto asked.

"I think next month," she said. Ikuto smirked evilly. He grabbed her and draped her over his shoulders ignoring her protests and went up to her room.

********************************************************************

**Krystal: Sorry if it was kinda boring but yea AMUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (btw Ikuto's like 21)**

**Kathy: There might be a sequel too.**

**Emma: Yea.....**

**Krystal: Anyway hoped you liked it.**

**Ikuto:*smirks* I know I did**

**Amu: *blushes* **

**Krystal, Kathy, Emma: Plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
